playwarframefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Resources
Resources are items which drop from all normal missions around the star chart that are used solely for the manufacturing of other items in the Foundry with Blueprints. Other than Orokin Cells, each resource can only be found in specific planet systems. Bundles of resources can also be a reward for alert missions as of . Alert resource awards do not come as a set quantity but will yield far more than a normal drop. This is not the case for rare-class resources. As of , most generic resource disks have been replaced by unique objects that resemble the actual resources themselves. Players can also find resource caches unique to the resource type around the map. Resource Types Resources are classified by the quantity obtained in each pickup and their primary purposes. Common Resources Common resources can be found in quantities of hundreds at a time. They drop from lockers, breakables, normal enemies and bosses. Uncommon Resources Uncommon resources can be found in quantities usually between 10 and 30. They drop from lockers, breakables, normal enemies and bosses. Some of the uncommon Resources are found in higher quantities between 50 and 100. Rare Resources Rare resources will usually drop one at a time. Some drop in higher quantities, like 2 or 3. They are most often found by defeating bosses or a specific type of enemy, and very rarely from common enemies or storage lockers/containers. Research Resources Research resources are resources with a distinctive blue color, and are dropped uncommonly from common enemies in quantities of 1 to 3. They are crucial materials for Research. Navigators Navigators are orbs that are required to build a variety of keys. Like Research Resources, they can be classified as uncommon or rare depending on different factors such as drop rate or quantity obtained. Currently, Nav Coordinates are dropped uncommonly in storage containers, and Lephantis Nav Coordinates are only found in the Orokin Derelict. "Farming" Tips It is recommended to farm resources either solo or in a pre-formed group. This will reduce any tensions that might otherwise come up between players who are trying to farm resources and those who do not wish to look for resources. *Dark Sector missions have an increased resource drop rate. *Using Nekros' Desecrate will give a chance for dead enemies to drop resources. *Break everything (except reinforced windows). Look for open containers or crates, and do not be shy to break them open, even if your team decides it's not worth it. *When playing a level with a one-way objective with more level behind, explore the entire level, including taking elevators to floors where the objective isn't located to look for more containers. Note, however, that choosing to farm and get left behind may result in a forfeiture of the mission credits, which can only be earned by getting to the extraction point before the timer ends. *Infestation levels tend to spawn more enemies, which means more chances for resources. *Thief's Wit enables the player to spot all breakable crates within range through the mini-map, along with highlighting mods through walls. *Master Thief grants the player a certain chance to open locked lockers (40% at level max). *Scavenge allows a Kubrow to have a 90% chance to open locked lockers. However, this will not work on rooms that the Kubrow cannot reach. *Codex Scanner can be used to see all containers in current room within the range of 50 meters. *A Carrier can be used to pick up materials around you. Recommended Farming Locations These recommendations are based on player opinions and may not be optimal. See discussion comments and individual resource pages for more details. Resources By Planet Note, some resources are not tied to specific planets: Tellurium can drop as a rare resource in any Archwing mission and Oxium will drop from Oxium Ospreys in most Corpus missions. Category:Resources